Dog Days
by OakenWords
Summary: I never asked for much, a nice life, nice partner, nice house. But yet it seems it doesn't matter what I ask for I'd never get the chance I want, the chance I crave. To be normal and live a normal god-damn life, fate has played me, destiny deserted me and time has run out for me. This will be a M/M story don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for checking out my story! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it I will be looking to complete this story as I have had fun writing this chapter as well as some of the others if I continue with it or not depends on how well it does so fingers crossed._

_This also will be a M/M story so don't like don't read.  
_

_All advice and constructive criticism is welcome!_

_(Disclaimer I own no characters, also forgive any spelling/grammar errors I am only human)_

**Dog Days**

**Chapter 1 Run**

How do you think a story should end.

Should it be tragic death of the main character, should it be a happy ending where the guy gets the girl and they ride off into the sunset or maybe an ending where the hero emerges victorious from a bloody and brutal battle.

I've read all kinds of endings good and bad, yet I still can't shake the thought from my mind.

_How is mine going to end?_

Is it even fair to end a story before it has even begun, at least I hope mine has only begun I don't want it end not like this I don't, I wanted a good ending one with purpose one where I saved some lost lover from death or gave my life for a good cause. But instead it looks like I would die trying to save my own skin and I was doing a poor job of it.

I don't want my story to end, it scares me to think of it dreading that final page and of what might come next I try to be brave to fight off my fears but here, in this forest, the shadows consume my mind drowning me in doubt and fear.

_I don't want to die. _

Truth is I don't think a good story should end it shouldn't be bound by fate to a bundle of words written by a blind writer.

I shake my head trying to ignore my thoughts hoping they'll do me a favour and shut up, tonight was a cold night a thin layer of frost was covering the leaves the tips of my fingers stung joined by my ears which were a painful shade of red.

_So cold._

I guess it doesn't help I left my coat back at my camp leaving me in nothing but a thin shirt and jeans at least I had my boots thick leather that kept my feet slightly warm but damn I would kill to get my coat back. I had been stupid and panicked the moment I heard them just as the moon rose heck I had only just put my pants on when that howl pierced the sky I had tripped over my own feet trying to control my racing pulse, they had been so close.

And that was why I left my coat along with nearly all of my gear behind all I had were the clothes on my back a nearly empty bottle of water and a knife, no that it would be much help if they catch me. But still it was better to have some way to protect myself than rather have nothing at all, but it didn't stop me from complaining to myself I would kill for that damn coat right now.

A sudden decent into a deep freezing puddle brought me back to reality the yelp I made as the water drained my warmth away must of alerted half of this blasted forest to where I was.

_Let's hope they __didn't __hear._

I could've been more optimistic but there was nothing around me, no lights, houses or a stray road to follow just trees endless trees so packed together I found it hard to breathe, I was losing my patience quickly. If I had just followed my plan, followed my route I could be in Forks right now I could be in a staying in a nice hotel with a nice god-damned bed, I would've been safe they wouldn't go after me in a town.

But I had panicked when I had heard those howls I knew what they belonged to and I had no desire to meet the owners of them, so I ran with no sense of direction just blindly charging my way through the woods tripping and falling over leaves and roots.

After running like a madman for what felt like hours I found a river and gave a silent prayer to whoever was watching over me I dived straight in ignoring the way the water gave my body an icy chill, the water washed away my scent and I had escaped from them.

And this is how I got here shivering myself silly wishing I had that stupid damn coat maybe some gloves too, I was filthy as well despite going for a swim I still managed to pick up a layer of dirt, heck, I could probably disguise myself as a tree with the amount of forest that was covering my body, I could feel the dry mud crack on my face whenever I would wince as the wind picked up.

On the bright side I had to come across something sooner or later, right? There had to be a house or a road something anything for me to find, god I hope so.

I momentarily stopped to catch my breath I was thirsty but I didn't want to use up my water but what the heck ill probably find something soon anyway I gulped down the last of it relishing the hydration it brought now all I need is a nice fat steak swimming in a waterfall of gravy and I'd be good to go at the thought of food my stomach angrily growled. I really need to find something soon or I might collapse it will be morning soon so I would be safe at least, they can't do shit to me during the day.

Turning my head around I took in my surroundings for the hundredth time, trees everywhere only separated from each other by the veil of shadows that danced between each one, still nothing, noticing a snowflake fall from the sky I groaned heavily more joined its decent and began picking up their pace covering the ground in a faint blanket of white.

Snow was not something I needed I was already cold enough the Christ sake!

_Where's a forest fire when you need one?_

I chuckled inwardly at my stupid joke before continuing onwards if I wasn't going backwards that is; as my paranoia started to question me if I was even travelling in the same direction anymore my ears picked up on something or rather they picked up on nothing.

Silence, pure unadulterated silence and that worried me, the snow was falling more now circling around me making my line of sight that much worse I listened closer to the woods but there was no noise just my steady breathing like all life had just stopped for a second, my heart began to beat frantically as a distant howl sounded in the wind.

No, it was just the wind just the wind it had to be the wind, I didn't want to think of it or force myself to acknowledge what it might be, I should be moving I should be running but I couldn't I felt as if someone had a fist around my chest squeezing tightly making me dizzy. Then I heard it properly, a long and loud howl so powerful I felt the sound waves echo in the air from here, it left my ears ringing and the forest seemed to grow darker.

_Run!_

I couldn't move I was wide eyed shaking no longer with cold but with fear, I don't want my story to end. I heard frozen twigs snap and my legs turned to stone, another howl much closer so much closer this one sounded more desperate more hungry like it had just picked up on a bread crumb trail to its prize, which was me.

_Run, stupid!_

It could be a wolf pack, a normal wolf pack they could still probably kill me but I had more of a chance against wolves than those things, I saw a flicker of movement then two eyes, bright yellow eyes in the dark peeping out at me.

Those eyes got closer and peered out from the shadows enlightened by the moon, angry yellow eyes were accompanied by a muzzle which snarled with such hatred and rage the mangled grey muzzle lets out a deep chesty growl that made my body tremble, and those trembles seemed to waken up my legs I found myself running not so soon after.

_Run, stupid, RUN!_

It wasn't running it wasn't sprinting it was something else I was moving so fast I question if I was moving at all, but it wasn't far behind, I could feel the growls and snarls less than a few metres behind growing louder and louder I heard the thunder of those limbs behind me how they would punch the ground with such force.

I was matching its pace pounding the earth with my feet desperately trying to keep ahead, but it was getting closer. Stupid so stupid I should have ran when I heard the silence I knew what it meant but I couldn't I am such a dumb-ass that I won't start running till the threat is right in front of me literally.

The snow was pelting me in the face blinding me soaking my clothes entirely if I ran into a tree or tripped then it was game over it was so close I could practically smell it, the fear was the only thing keeping me afloat right now it was bubbling and bursting in my veins exploding in my brain setting my legs on fire with adrenalin.

_Is this the final page?_

I only saw the one, a scout probably they moved faster but weren't as strong as the others I could probably fight it maybe even kill it but it was too risky, can't let them scratch you or bite you, can't let them.

I felt a powerful snap of jaws inches from my head and tried to move faster, this wasn't good I could feel my legs begin to burn and my chest grow tighter and tighter sooner or later I'm going to slow down if I haven't already and then it will leap on me and rip my stupid head off my shoulders.

My eyes caught a light in the distance, it was a faint golden glow but in my eyes it felt like a damn spot light calling me to it, people, it won't go after me around others not on its own anyway.

_Move faster!_

White flashes started sparking in my vision telling me I was pushing my body beyond its normal limits like an inbuilt warning light flashing over and over, because of this I didn't see the sudden slope that was ahead and I fell, I fell damn hard.

My world was spinning my skin cutting and bruising from rocks and twigs but all I could think about was the possible pain that was to come as that thing closed its jaws around me. When I stopped I gasped at the sharp pain in my leg but I kept moving feeling my leg give in, probably broken it, but the light was right there teasing me daring me to try and make it.

I could see a small red house with a garage the lights were on and my heart picked up with hope, I pushed myself forwards half dragging my leg panting heavily tasting blood in the back of my throat. I risked a peek behind and saw it at the top of the slope making its way down slowly but still too fast for my liking with those yellow eyes; it would vanish in shadows and just leave those eyes floating there amongst the darkness to re-emerge giving my a full view of the monster it was.

Limping towards the light I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks my leg now completely ablaze with pain but I kept moving I was a few metres from the little red house, so close. The next thing I knew two loud and dominate snarls filled the air, there was a lot of noise and fighting going on behind me and as I went to turn something big and furry ran into me sending me to the ground hitting my head against a rock as I did so.

As my conscious faded the only thought that went through my head was.

_I __don't want my story to end, no, not like this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dog days**

**Chapter 2 Waking up**

I was so close, the house was right there just inches from my reach I could've made it no, I know I would have made it if I had just ran, I should have ran but I had stayed and waited to see that thing for myself so stubborn I wouldn't budge and now I wasn't sure where I was or if I was even alive anymore.

_Stupid mistake_

But I've had a trail of stupid mistakes these last few days maybe finally I'd pay for them, my mind was cloudy covered in fog I couldn't think clearly like I was floating blissfully unaware of the world around me making me unable to sense my surroundings, I hated every second of it. I

was numb to everything except for one thing, the faint beat of my heart it was distant but it was there I could feel the pulse it gave and this fed my hope that I was still alive.

Grasping onto that feeling I used it to pull myself out of the fog to come back around to reality listening to the steady drum my heart gave, slowly I could sense more I smelt the aroma of coffee in the air, felt a soft bed under my body and heard the hushed argument between two people.

"We should have taken him to the hospital"

"There wasn't time, after we finished off the scout the others had started invading our borders and for some reason they wanted him desperately"

"How do you know that?"

There was a shuffle and a huff like the speaker wasn't happy about what he was about to say.

"There are a hundred different houses around the reservation deep in the woods and they ran right past them paid no attention to the people in them, they were following his scent I'm sure of it"

A burst of pain made me miss the rest of the conversation I was only just beginning to feel the injuries I had suffered, the throb in my head was the worst it felt as if someone had stuck a grenade inside and let it go off, my eyes opened slowly immediately flinching at how bright everything seemed my head would pulse painfully whenever I would move my eyes, then I felt the sharp sting that rose from my swollen leg causing me to hiss.

The conversation abruptly ended in the other room and before I knew what was happening there were two people entering the room I was being kept in one man one woman, but I couldn't see their faces my pulsing head wouldn't let me open my eyes for a millisecond before the lights would painfully blind me again.

"Em, turn off the lights"

Relief flooded me as those damn lights died out and I finally managed to look around properly, I was in a small room on a bed with a few blankets covering my body the two people in-front of me were equally handsome with olive skin and black raven hair one cut short the other in a long ponytail that hung loosely off her shoulder.

The man was tall muscular wearing shorts and a shirt I noticed the tribal tattoo on his shoulder and immediately recognised it, Quileute tribe, I knew who they were I had done my research before I made the trip as I always did I hadn't planned on running into them though, I didn't plan on being caught out either.

The woman was young and beautiful with a scar across her face, three long claw marks, was she one of them? Was he? The woman noticed what I was staring at and her face seemed to sink as she lifted her fingers to trace the scars recalling a distant memory.

The male noticed the change in his companion and grabbed her hand.

"That was my doing, something I regret, but she's not what you think she is"

I relaxed a little I knew she wasn't one of them but my paranoia knows no bounds, neither of them were one of those things I could tell but that made me question how exactly he did that to her.

"My name is Sam Uley and this is my fiancée Emily Young, soon to be Emily Uley"

He smiled at that and gave his lovers hand a squeeze which she returned happily.

"Can you tell us your name?"

I hesitated for a second trying to sink in the new information before continuing.

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty"

My voice felt raw I had to force the words out of my mouth in a croaky tone.

"We found you on the reservation, you had been attacked by ... something do you remember anything that happened?"

As if answering my head pulsed again causing me to temporarily lose vision of the two people in front of me, I grinded my teeth together to help deal with the pain.

"I remember having my brains knocked out"

"You had a nasty fall, I was worried you might have brain damage or something but I did what I could with what I had and it seemed to work out okay, although I'm no a doctor"

Emily gestured towards the bandages under the blanket and on my head which I was only just noticing.

"No broken bones but you won't be able to use your leg for a few days I think, I would have liked to take you to the hospital but there has been, complications"

Now why did that make me feel uneasy?

"Thanks I appreciate the help, but I really need to start moving again"

I had little time to waste and less time to worry about my injuries I grunted as I moved my useless leg but as I went to sit up a small frail surprisingly strong hand pushed me back down.

"You won't be moving anywhere for awhile, but you'll be safe here"

There was comfort in her words and her eyes gleaming a certain type of commanding presence that only the ladies seemed to be able to muster.

"Listen lady I know you think that but I really need to get on the move or find a hotel maybe before it gets dark"

She looked slightly confused which agitated me, if I don't get out of here before night hits then these people are dead they won't attack me around large groups of people but if they find me with these two alone they won't hesitate to rip them to shreds to get to me.

"I am grateful for your help last night but if you could just find me a hotel or drive me to a town it'll be safer"

"It wasn't last night"

"What?"

"You have been unconscious for a nearly two days now"

_A few days… But how did they?_

"How did you keep them-"

Sam cut me off uninterested in my question.

"Just know that you are safe here we can keep them away, how we keep them away is none of your concern, but I would like to know why they are hunting you"

"Sam! He needs rest not questions"

I nodded I mean sure I was grateful but I didn't understand how this tribe could of stopped them, unless, I had a flashback of that night the sounds that were made there were two different growls and fighting vicious fighting, but what was fighting what?

"Emmett?"

I looked up at the man feeling his intense stare I could understand it he knew what he was dealing with and he was worried for his lover I could understand that but there was no way in hell I would begin dragging more people into this.

I wasn't even sure how I was involved with it all even after all of this time I had barely understood what had happened I just knew one day I woke up in the middle of the night and found myself being pushed into the woods and told to run with those things right on my ass.

_Shit happens I guess_

"I don't know, they wanted me dead y'know? And for some reason they haven't given up the chase, thrill of the hunt or something like that"

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't even half of the truth I knew exactly why there were after me but I didn't need others getting involved with my problems I could find a way out of this somehow, this didn't help the guilt that chewed me up inside I owe these people my life. Sam nodded satisfied with the answer I gave him.

"You can stay here for a few days till you can move again then you can go on your way"

"Sam, you would leave him to fend for himself?"

I could feel myself grow angry at that comment I can take care of myself I can fight my own battles I didn't need help I just needed… I needed god I don't know I needed a way out something to set me free from this damn hunt. I needed a plan one that I actually followed I needed to find something to give me an edge.

"It's his choice Emily nothing we can do to stop him"

Sam left after that finding no more interest in me Emily awkwardly hung around not wanting to be rude I could see the longing in her face to go and join her lover.

"Do you need any food or drinks I'd be happy to make you some"

"I'm good I just want some rest"

She nodded and quickly left the room closing the door behind her.

I sighed not being happy with what had gone down; I had made those damn plans for a reason to avoid situations like this! I wasn't in the habit of involving people with this it wasn't exactly something you want to tell a stranger 'Hi, I have a group of monster after me want to get to know me?'

A few more days and hopefully I will be able to move around and be out of their hair it wasn't that I didn't want to be around others, heck I was a really sociable person I loved every second of being around people it was the fact that it made me feel sad knowing that I wouldn't be able to hang around places for awhile to make friends and start a life.

At least not until I find an escape it was the reason I wanted to be free so I could be normal, so I could eat crappy food drink beer and complain about politics not run for my life every night. My thoughts began drifting back to the couple who I was staying with, they looked so happy I envied them having that kind of connection it was rare enough to witness even more rare to find.

I felt a pang of longing in my chest but shoved it aside I can't even begin thinking about that now although there were times when I just wanted someone to hold when the night came just to keep me going to make me think I can make it out. Damn I should have kept a conversation going with Sam and Emily the problem with being on your own is that eventually you talk to yourself and think too much and there is nothing in this world that can piss you off more than you yourself.

I yawned loudly and stretched my arms regretting it as my muscles revealed just how sore they were throwing the blanket of my body I noticed I was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and a few odd bandages where I had cut my skin, where there wasn't a bandage there was a bruise mixes of purple and green patches across my skin making me look like I had been hit by a car.

I groaned rubbing my forehead in the palm of my hands, I don't know if I will heal up in a few days and if I do running is going to be a bitch, tiredness began crawling into my head and for once I just let it sinks its way in not caring just letting my body relax into the bed. It had been a while since I had slept on a actual bed I planned on making the most of it, I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder till finally I lost consciousness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_The howls were everywhere following me never giving me a moments rest I was sprinting through the thicket of trees keeping ahead of those monstrous yellow eyes behind me but the howls, they were everywhere in every bush every tree so loud and endless I would loose the yellow eyes for a second but gain a hundred more howls for them and soon it was all I could but fall down and scream to drown out the sounds._

_The more I screamed the louder the howls got raising higher and higher sending shivers down my spine and making my mind spin, they were everywhere I stopped screaming and just gave up let those howls pierce my sanity corrupt me from the inside fill me with their horror I felt the heat rise in my chest and raised my head up to howl at the moon…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I've read that nightmares are a common thing but its one thing having a nightmare and another living it I would have liked to dream of lying on a beach with a warm body pressed against me but no I was forced to live my horrors even in sleep.

I shakily wiped the cold sweat of my brow taking deep breaths to calm down, gazing up at the locked window in my room I could see it was night the curtains concealed what was outside but I could tell, they would be hunting me scouting around these woods looking for a way to me I just hoped whatever way Sam kept them at bay would continue to work.

_You're safe here remember?_

Yeah sure, safe I let a smile spread across my face it felt good to be safe but I couldn't let myself be fooled into thinking I could just hang round here forever this is my problem after all and I have to solve it. My leg felt better it was less swollen and when I moved there wasn't as much pain the pulsing in my head seemed to have taken a break as well giving a silent huff of relief I sat up noticing a small tray of food with a note placed beside it.

**_Hey Emmett, I made you some food but you were asleep, didn't wish to wake you, enjoy! Emily._**

My mouth watered and my stomach almost forced me to pounce on the plate the food was cold but damn was it good I don't really know what it was I just know I was hungry and it tasted like heaven there was also a glass of water beside it which I wasted no time in drowning myself in a few stray water drops fell onto my chest and made a cold decent downwards.

After I had my meal I slowly got up testing the weight on my foot it felt okay but I didn't wish to push myself too far if I damaged it again I would be kept here longer and I needed to get moving as soon as possible, I half hopped my way over to the bathroom that joined the room and relieved myself before splashing some cool water onto my face.

_Could do with checking out the house and see if Emily or Sam are up_

I didn't want to spend the night alone not when I was crippled and immobile when I was out there it was fine I was always ahead of them they couldn't get me, but here I was vulnerable and I needed some company to keep myself from panicking or doing something stupid.

I debated venturing out with just a pair of boxers on but my clothes weren't in the room and there was no spare pants or shirt in the draws, I decided what the hell they'd already seen what I had when they cleaned up my wounds and I didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

Stepping outside my room I felt the wooden floor underneath and the cold air that circled round the house causing Goosebumps to rise across my skin.

_Damn don't they have heating!_

I crossed my arms and limped across the ground floor which was pitch black there was a wide open kitchen which lead on to a living room in the back beside the kitchen was a massive table that could fit at least ten or more people round but there was no sign of Emily or Sam. A loud snore from one of the seats on the table caused me to jump and put pressure onto my bad foot which in turn caused me to swear loudly the snorer didn't even flinch and continued to sleep away.

He was another Quileute tribe member by the looks of it he was just as muscular as Sam with the same tattoo and hair style, leaving the sleeping Quileute alone I looked towards the wide double doors which gave a clear view of the houses porch and driveway and further beyond that lay the forest tree line.

_I wonder if they're out there now, watching me_

I didn't have time to question it as a shape made its way up the porch my mind flared up with fear but I ended up freezing again unable to move, not until I knew what it was, the shape came closer till it was just outside the door I relaxed a little when I saw it was a man the man produced a key and unlocked the door sliding in with ease before flicking on the lights.

He was another Quileute bit shorter than the other two but he was just as muscular he wore a pair of shorts and a green jumper, his face was mesmerizing strong jaw line that went on forever a cheeky pair of pink lips that looked too devilish for this man and a wicked little stubble growing on his chin.

The stranger's eyes met mine and I heard the air leave his lungs like he had forgotten how to breathe I felt something click inside like wildfire it spread across my body filling me with an unearthly warmth before long I found myself lost for breath. The strangers eyes roamed over my body and I felt embarrassed for being exposed since when did i get embarrassed over things like this? I knew I should have stayed in my room or found something to cover myself with, but damn if he was checking me out he didn't even bother to try to hide it his eyes took in every patch of skin and strand of hair.

I tried to push the stranger's actions aside and come up with something smart to say but I couldn't peel my eyes off the man in front of me the words stayed on my tongue before I noticed a leather coat in his hands, my leather coat in his hands.

"I-I found your coat"

_God damn that coat_


End file.
